1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium supplying apparatus that supplies a recording medium, and an image forming apparatus that forms images on the recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Some existing image forming apparatuses including plural developing units form color images by developing units of four colors, yellow, magenta, cyan, and black. In this type of image forming apparatuses, as described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 9-54476, a recording medium holding section is disposed below plural developing units, and a recording medium is conveyed upward from the recording medium holding section to form images.
However, in the related art, since the recording medium holding section is disposed fixedly below the developing units, it is difficult to reduce the height of the image forming apparatus.